The present invention relates generally to tire changers.
Tire changers are utilized by employees of a vehicle service center when it is necessary to remove a tire from its rim and replace it with a new one. After the tire is replaced, the wheel is inflated by the operator. Some manufacturers of tire changers have devised various means to restrain the tire during inflation.
For example, some rim holding tire changers include swing over arm devices to help in restraining the tire/rim assembly. In other cases, a separate mechanical device has been utilized that the user inserts through the center hole of the wheel and locks into a mechanical system on the tire changer machine. Other manufacturers have provided systems in which the operator is located behind bars for the inflation stage of tire service. This system has had limited success as the operators do not want to move to a different location for tire inflation. Also, during a tire explosion, a tire and rim can be propelled upward and can do other damage.
A different way to handle tire inflation and provide more positive protection to the user is to have a 4-Bar cage or similar device. Such an arrangement will contain a tire failure or explosion. These devices, however, have drawbacks in that many times the cage devices are not firmly and structurally attached to the floor. As a result, they may become a flying object in the event of a tire explosion. Another drawback is the productivity lost when the operator moves from the tire changing machine to place the tire to be inflated in the 4-Bar cage arrangement.